He's Perfect
by CloudyxRainbow
Summary: I hated him. I hated him to the point where it's ridiculous. But what's even more ridiculous was that, though I didn't want him, it felt like I had a crush on him." N I L E Y, Rated M for a reason ;


"I'll call you, baby." I rolled my eyes as I watched him kiss her one last time. She hurried off flustered. He'd never call her again. The usual scheme; love 'em and leave 'em. Oh, how I hated this. He never gave me the time of day. I don't even know if he even knew I existed. Maybe he did. The this is, while I don't know if he knows me, I definitely know him. And I wished I didn't.

There are many ways to describe him. A jerk, bad ass, asshole, idiot… But they don't describe him fully. What does describe him fully is the word 'player'. Because that's who he is. I think he's screwed at least half of the school - only counting the girls. If I'm honest, at least half of those girls wanted him to screw them. Meaning, they threw themselves at him. And if I'm even more honest, every girl he hasn't been with yet at least wants to be with him. Except one girl. Yep, you guessed it right. That girl is me.

I hated him. I hated him to the point where it gets ridiculous. But what's even more ridiculous was that, though I didn't want him, it felt like I had a crush on him. Pathetic, I know. What makes me even more pathetic was that when he suddenly started walking over, my heart rate went higher than usual. I looked away from him and turned to my locker. Maybe he'd walk past me? No such luck. He tapped my shoulder.

Instead of answering, I kept my head in my locker and acted as if I didn't know he was behind me. I still hated him, remember? He sighed and suddenly I felt his breath on my skin. It felt like wherever his hot breath hit me, my skin was on fire.

"Miley…" Okay, so he knew my name. And obviously he knew I existed. What he didn't know was what he was doing to me right then. he now had his hands on either side of my body, trapping me. I hadn't turned around yet, but I could see his calloused fingers. I shivered but answered in a strong voice.

"Yes, Nicholas?" So maybe we were the only people left in the hallway because the bell already rang. That meant we were skipping class. His breath was now even hotter on my skin, which signaled that he leaned even closer.

"Turn around, please." His voice was soft and quiet, almost caring. I had to think about turning around. If I did I'd look into his gorgeous brown eyes and melt right there. But he was driving me crazy with his lips almost touching my ear. So I did as I was told. He was so close our lips were almost touching. Our noses definitely were. he smirked when I gasped softly but his smirk turned into a gently smile quickly.

"You have beautiful eyes." I blushed against my will. He sounded so sincere I almost believed him. But he used that on all those other girls, I thought. So I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"And how many girls have beautiful eyes too?" He sighed and took one hand off the lockers and cupped my cheek softly. Okay, totally invading my personal space here! Why was he acting so weird?

"A lot, but yours are special." Okay, talk about cheesy. How often had he used that line before?

"My eyes are blue, how does that make them special?" He ran his thumb over my cheek and smiled as much as I hated to admit it, I kind of felt attracted to him. I _liked _that he noticed me; that he was paying attention to me.

"Your eyes shine when you smile. It's like looking into the sun. They are as deep as the ocean and just as blue. Your eyes can blind a person and at the exact same time pull you in. You blinded me, Miley, and you pulled me in to a point where I can't get out anymore." Is it just me or did this sound like a well learned speech? But I couldn't help but fall for it. He made it sound so believable…

"How do I know that what you're saying isn't complete crap?" He sighed and put his head next to mine onto the locker. He was even closer now. I could feel his lips touching my shoulder. I wanted to melt right there, but I was trying to fight this feeling, though he was making it pretty hard.

"Because… I'm sick of it. I hate how people judge me. I hate that they think that I'm a player." I looked at him pointedly. He wasn't making any sense.

"You just made another empty promise to this girl! You can't tell me that you think you're _not _a player." He sighed and pushed himself off the lockers. Though his head was further away, he still had his arms trapping me.

"Do you think I like my reputation?"

"Yes!" He looked at me irritated.

"No, I don't. Because it kept me from going after you!" I looked at him confused and kind of shocked. No, scratch that, not only 'kind-of', I was completely shocked. What was he saying?

"What do you mean?" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. God, looked he sexy doing that. I bit my lip for only thinking that… though there was no way I could deny it.

"I mean… Back in freshman year… the first time I saw you, I wanted you. But you were holding hands with that dude, don't remember him. And, call me naïve, but I was kind of heartbroken. And I thought, if you could have any guy, then I could have any girl. Which was stupid at the time, I know, but I thought it would be fair. So I went after every girl I could see. And I kind of lost it after some time. I tried to forget about you and… I guess, it somehow worked. But this year - this last stupid senior year… I remembered and I hate it. I hate how I turned out because I was too stupid to talk to you back then. I know that the guy you were holding hands with was only your friend - a friend of mine told me a few weeks ago. So now, I just… I hate my reputation." I looked at him shocked. Since freshman year? He liked me since freshman year?!

I suddenly felt really sorry for him. I messed him up like that? Well, he wasn't messed up but he felt terrible. And I was kind of to blame for him becoming a player. I sighed and slowly raised my hand. He flinched a bit but soon realized that I didn't want to slap him. I put my hand on his cheek. If he was saying the truth - which I didn't know if he really was - then it was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

"I don't know if what you're saying is the truth. I don't know if you only want to get in my pants. And I don't know why or how, but…" I stopped talking. I looked into his eyes - such a warm, chocolate brown you could drown in them - and saw only one thing. Adoration. I sighed and leaned forward a bit. And what happened then was pure magic.

I kissed him, obviously. He met me halfway and as soon as my lips touched his it was like firework exploded. And though I felt really bad, I had to wonder if every other girl felt the same way as I did at that moment. Deciding nobody else did, I pulled him closer to me. He put his arms around me and pushed me against the locker. I moaned a little, letting him know that he didn't hurt me.

He slid his hands up and down either side of my body and then under my shirt. I moaned again. His lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone where he kissed me again. He then trailed up a bit, finally finding my 'spot'. He started sucking on it gently. I ran my hands through his hair. As I felt his hands travel higher up my shirt I nudged him.

"Toilets." He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the boys' bathroom. But I shook my head and pulled him into the girls' one. He looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with the boy's bathroom?" I grinned shyly and put a strand of hair behind me ear.

"It's nasty." He just chuckled and leaned forward, kissing me again. We kept on making out for about five minutes until we both decided that it was time to move forward. We stumbled into a stall and he pulled my shirt off in one movement. I giggled.

"Are we getting feisty, Nicky?" He groaned a little and kissed me again. I moved my hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. His hands found the clasp of my bra. He looked at me as if asking for permission. I just nodded. He pulled it off and his eyes immediately bulged out. I blushed and wanted to cross my arms, but he held them back tightly.

"Don't… you're beautiful." He looked into my eyes to show me that he was actually telling the truth which of course only got me blushing even more. He slowly inched his hand toward my right breast. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, putting it where he was aiming at. Nick smirked at me.

"Now who's getting feisty." I glared at him.

"Don't call me feisty." He chuckled and kissed me again, massaging my breast gently. Of course, soon enough his lips were travelling south towards my hard nipple. He soon hovered his mouth over it. And to say it felt good would be an understatement. I really couldn't describe how it felt like - but it felt better than anything in the world.

Suddenly, only kissing and caressing wasn't good enough anymore - at least for me. I wanted to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. I pulled on his hair ever so gently, making him look up. I smirked a bit as I pulled down my jeans. His eyes widened as he realized what I was doing. But soon enough he recovered. Probably as I knelt down and started unbuttoning his pants. He then grabbed my hands and stopped me from doing so.

I looked up at him as he just smirked at me. He pulled m up.

"I'll do that or else I'll get too excited." I giggled as he dropped his pants. His hands were once again on either side of me, trapping me once again. I was now only in my underpants and he was in his boxers. He had a six-pack - I never even knew. Nick leaned forward again and kissed me. This time it was softly. I closed my eyes.

I could feel Nick's hand gently touching my hips. It was time, definitely. I pulled down my pants. Nick gulped as he looked me up and down.

"Beautiful…" He mumbled. I blushed and looked at him with big, innocent eyes.

"Well, what about you?" He chuckled and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. I watched him pull down the boxers. I could see that he wanted me, alright. I smirked as he blushed. But I didn't say anything. I softly put my hand on his erected member. So he was totally not expecting that. He gasped and looked at me with big eyes.

"Mi…" I smiled at him. It wasn't anywhere near as awkward as I thought it would be. I moved my hand up and down his length gently as he groaned. And then, everything happened really fast. He pushed me against the wall - which earned him a moan - and kissed me again. This time, the kiss was lust-filled and needing. I wrapped my legs around his waist. Nick didn't budge though. Then, he pulled back a bit and looked at me. I knew what he was asking. I nodded.

Nick slid into me easily. This feeling was indescribable. I felt connected to Nick in so many ways. We were one in that moment and frankly, this feeling was great; I wouldn't have it any other way. I moaned as Nick started thrusting in and out of me gently. I threw my head back as he started kissing me up and down the neck and collarbone.

"Oh Nicky…" He groaned as he heard me moan. His one hand was cupping my breast while the other one was intertwined with mine. Don't ask me how we still had sex in a position like this. Soon enough I could feel that I was so close.

"Mi… I'm almost there…" I nodded and kissed his shoulder.

"Me too…" He kissed me again as we both felt it coming. And together we climaxed. We were panting badly. I looked at Nick as he looked at me. And once again, his eyes showed nothing but adoration. I melted right there and kissed him. He kissed me back. When we pulled apart, I chuckled. Nick looked at me confused.

"What?" I shook my head and looked around.

"Well, the toilet isn't really a romantic place or a comfortable one to have sex, right?" Nick chuckled as he put me down. I kind of frowned but grinned as he handed me his shirt. He had a jacked with him so he could do that easily without anyone noticing.

"Yeah, you're right. Though I wouldn't say we were having sex." I looked at him confused and actually kind of hurt. Did that mean anything to him? Or was his speech just a lie again? I mean, it wasn't like I was a virgin before but I think I'd die if this didn't mean anything to him.

"What?" Nick smiled at me as he finished pulling his pants on. He put a hand on my cheek and caressed it softly.

"I wouldn't say we were having sex. I'd call it making love… something I haven't done before. So feel special." I blushed and bit my lip as I finished with my pants. I left my bra off and pulled his shirt on instead. He smiled at me.

"My shirt suits you." I grinned at him as I leaned up and kissed him again. I then pulled back shyly.

"Is this going to be different now? From all the other girls, I mean? Or are you just going to leave me?" Nick shook his head.

"Was my speech not enough to convince you? I'm not going to leave you." He kissed my forehead - something I've never seen him do to any other girl before - and smiled at me.

"I have a plan. Let's skip school and find some more romantic place to 'have sex'." I chuckled and nodded. Nick grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I grinned up at him as we quietly exited the girls' bathroom. I think I'd love that bathroom for the rest of my life. We walked towards the exit of the school building.

I looked up at Nick once again. He grinned down at me and kissed me again. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Funny how about thirty minutes I never even thought of being friends with him. But if what Nick said was really true and he was only a player because he thought he couldn't have me - which sounded like a bad pick-up line, but you should've seen his face while he said that - then this might have been the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me.

We got into his car together. He grabbed my hand as soon as we drove off. I watched him drive and saw him often glance in my direction. He rubbed his thumb over my palm ever so softly. I didn't know what we were at that moment, but I had a feeling we would be boyfriend and girlfriend soon enough. I looked out of the window. I chuckled quietly, so Nick couldn't hear. He seemed to though because he kissed my hand, making me turn to him. He grinned at me. Remember how I said I hated him? Well, never mind that, he's perfect.

**

* * *

**

Talk about crappy, huh? Gosh, I think this was bad :( Don't know why. At least the beginning… But you know, even if it was bad, you could still tell me what you thought about it, right? ;) Like… via review and stuff, but I'm just saying, you know :P

**Twitter: christkind09**


End file.
